ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Space-Bending
Space-Bending, also referred to as warping, cracking or simply teleporting, is a method of transportation developed by accident when a hyper jump initiated with the wrong mathematical calculations. Origins The origins of Space-Bending come as the natural progression of travel in space. Primitive FTL travel involved a large amount of mathematical calculations and a generally good amount of knowledge of the area being traveled. The calculations were needed in order to ensure that the ship would drop out of FTL at the predetermined points specified. Other calculations in an FTL jump would include any possible proximity to asteroids, planets, other ships or any other potentially obstructing body as colliding with an object of sufficient mass at super-relativistic speed would be catastrophic to both objects. Gravitic variances would also need to be pre-programmed into the jump so that the ship would return to normal travel should a certain gravitic threshold be reached to prevent collision with another object or a blackhole. During a calculated hyper jump, there was an error in the mathematical equation governing the distances to travel to the amount of energy used for the trip where the programmer of the jump divided by a 0. While this normally would have either caused the jump to not execute or in the worst case cause catastrophic damage to the ship, it instead caused the ship to infuse an enormous amount of energy from its reactors into the hyper drive, using up a vast majority of the fuel in the reactor and burning out the hyper drive. The massive amount of energy dumped into the ship literally cracked the local space around the ship, bringing two locations in space together at the same point. The ship traveled a distance of 13.2 Light Years in the blink of an eye. A feat, at the time, which would've taken months. After several months of repairs and refueling, the jump programmers eventually isolated the equation that allowed the jump to happen and eventually made a return jump to nearly the same location, leaving them some fuel to make their way back home. Although the hyper drives were destroyed this time, they were eventually picked up by a friendly Destroyer and towed back to port. The GPOT-C studied the situation extensively and began a rigorous R&D cycle into developing this technology further. The technology, which the Captain of the ship and the scientists settled on as Space-Bending, would allow revolutionary advances in human development; even being likened to inventions are life-changing as computers, or FTL travel. At the same time, the GPOT-C also developed and introduced Galactic Columns. Procedure The first Space-Bending ship is the Maridia. Being 50% larger than a battleship, the Maridia had the space required to house a Space-Bending Engine, which was needed to achieve the concept of a Space-Bending warship. A warp jump needs to follow a series of steps before it can be achieved: #A section of coordinates needs to be plotted into the navigational computer with the desired location. The coordinates need to be triple checked, as there is no way to stop a warp once the ship enters the "No-return" timeframe between activation and transmission. #Check the primary and redundant power relays for any power distribution errors. While most starship systems can handle small fluxuations in the relays, if a significant event were to occur, it could cause catastrophic damage to the ship and/or the systems #Begin charging the Space-Bending Engine's power banks with energy from the reactors. This process can take up to ten minutes depending on the type of ship. If the battery is charged, skip to step 4. #Initiate a Space-Bend by infusing the stored power in the power banks into the Space-Bending Engine #Once the navigation console reads 85% ready, send the coordinates from the navigation station to the SBE Navigational Processing Unit (NPU) as well as the distances to the target location #Once the coordinates and distance are uploaded, initiate the Space-Bend. The console will begin to complete the process, bringing the progress indicator up to 100% #At 100%, the SBE will take the amount of energy required from the power banks and infuse it into the hull of the ship through the power relays. This is the point of no return. At this junction, the Space-Bend is committed to completing. #There will be an audible crack throughout the ship, this signals the arrival at the target location. #Verify coordinates with the ship's Captain and begin layover recharge.